Goodbye
by existence555
Summary: Lily knows that it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but James doesn't want her to leave, even for just one night.


**A/N: I wrote this for the Goodbye Competition over on HPFC. I absolutely love James/Lily, so I hope you guys like it too! Please review :) **

As Lily got up to leave, James grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto the couch next to him.

"I have to go, you know," Lily told him, with a smile.

"But I'll be so lonely," James protested.

He pouted, feigning sadness, and Lily giggled.

"James," she reprimanded him. "It's not for long."

"Any time away from you is too long!" James insisted.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Potter, you're so dramatic," she said. "It's almost midnight!"

"We still have twenty more minutes," James pointed out, pulling her into his lap. "After that, you can disapparate anywhere you want, Evans."

"You know, this is the last day you can call me that," Lily told him. "Unless you want to become Mr. Evans tomorrow."

"A pity," James said mournfully. "James Evans sounds like complete rubbish, but Lily Evans really does roll off the tongue."

Lily laughed and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"I think Lily Potter sounds even better," she confessed.

James grinned and put a gentle hand on her cheek to turn her face towards his.

"I think so too," he said, before kissing her.

Lily initially responded well, her hands beginning to explore his messy hair as her lips gently caressed his, but after a few moments, she broke away.

"I have to go!" she exclaimed. "Midnight, James. It's almost midnight!"

"Well, it's not like you're Cinderella!" James retorted. "I got it right this time, right? That's the Muggle fairytale you love."

He tried to kiss her again, but Lily pulled away.

"Fifteen minutes, Evans," James groaned. "You still have fifteen minutes."

"I can't risk it," Lily frowned, shaking her head. "But yes, it is Cinderella! But honestly, James, if you see me after midnight…"

"And I thought you were sensible," James sighed. "Nothing is going to happen if I see you after midnight."

"It's bad luck, you idiot!" Lily cried out. "The groom _can't_ see the bride on the day of the wedding. Well, you know, until the actual ceremony and all that."

James looked at his fiancée, half amused and half frustrated.

"But we live together," he pointed out.

"Not tonight we don't!" Lily shot back.

She tried to make her getaway then, but James had a tight hold on her waist.

"Evans, Evans, Evans," he laughed. "Where ever do you think you are going?"

"And I thought being at Hogwarts with you was bad," Lily muttered.

"Sharing a house has its advantages," James smiled.

Lily didn't respond, but James wasn't bothered in the slightest.

"Sharing a bedroom has its advantages too, Lily," he added lowly, running his lips down her neck.

Lily shivered but soon resumed her efforts to get away.

"One night, James!" she said firmly. "Tomorrow, we'll be back together."

"As married people," James frowned. "Boring, old, and so socially acceptable… What do you say, Evans? One more night of real, daring, unsanctioned fun?"

"If you don't let me go before midnight, I'm never going to marry you!" Lily threatened.

"Just like you were never going to go out with me?" James asked, amused. "Or snog me or love me or—"

Lily surprised him with a kiss, which finally gave her an opportunity to escape. She got up and ran to the door, triumphant in her victory.

"Ha!" she grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, Potter dearest."

"Ten minutes!" James exclaimed.

"I'll stay if you promise to stay over there," Lily agreed. "But you _have_ to stay over there. Don't even move."

"Alright, I'll just let you come back over here to me," James laughed. "I won't move, promise. Anyway, the idea is that I can't see you, right? What if I just close my eyes?"

"You keep this up, I'm not going to show up tomorrow," Lily warned.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to see you tomorrow?" he asked, looking at her innocently.

"James Potter, you are insufferable!" Lily declared.

"There's supposed to be a lot of people there," James said thoughtfully, unfazed. "How ever will I recognize you? Oh, I've got an idea. What color are you going to be wearing?"

Lily narrowed her eyes, glaring at her future husband before marching over to him. She raised her hand up to slap him but was stopped by the twinkle in his eye.

"What're you looking at me like that for?" Lily asked rudely.

"Told you that you'd come back to me," James grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"White, Potter," she said, in a monotone. "I'm going to be wearing white."

"Not going to acknowledge that I won there?" James chuckled. "That's alright, Evans. I'm glad you came back though. Because now I can do this."

Before Lily knew what was happening, James had picked her up, bridal style.

"Potter, what—" she began.

"It's almost midnight," James interrupted. "And no matter how ridiculous this bad luck thing is, I can't risk it either. Our marriage is going to be nothing short of perfect, Lily."

He began carrying her towards the door, and Lily blushed, not knowing what to say.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" she asked, once they were outside the home. "You're really letting me go?"

"This isn't just goodbye," James smiled. "Lily Evans, this is our _last_ goodbye."

He let her down, and Lily smiled back at him.

"Well," she whispered. "Lily Potter can't wait to say hello."

For a moment, her lips were on his, and then with a loud crack, she was gone.


End file.
